


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by SociallyAwkwardCupcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Multiple Timelines, Soulmates, Test subject, Underfell, if I think of more i'll add them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardCupcake/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardCupcake
Summary: You are a human mage, chased by your crazy boyfriend into the world of the Underground where you find yourself in the hands of Doctor Gaster and his assistant Sans. As his new test subject, you are forced to put up with his experiments. 
Already feeling drained from your recent break up (which you are still in denial about) you bend to the will of your new captors almost too easily. You're going to have to pull yourself together and build up your courage and confidence to survive. A little help from a few new friends couldn't hurt either. 
And when your new friends need help in return, who are you to say no?
This story is heavily inspired by the Underfell universe however it does have its differences.





	1. Down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new to this so I would like friendly criticism.

Legs aching. Heart pounding. Mind racing. Gary found out what you are. He knows what you can do and now he’s hunting you. You know that you can easily take him but your sister had always advised not to use your skills against anyone. 

“Why give them another reason to hate you?” She would say to you.  
“Why does it matter if they already hate me?” You would reply bitterly.

Yet after her death 7 years ago, you found yourself holding back and hiding your abilities. When you were younger, you would lazily use your powers as much as possible. You thought you were a superhero. Now you realize the world will only ever see you as a villain. 

Gary had taken you to a beautiful picnic spot on Mount Ebott for your two-year anniversary. No one had ever made you as happy as Gary could make you. Sure he hated that you had dyed your hair light blue, and he always tried to stop you from going out with friends. Also, he acted like an asshole when you spent your own hard earned cash on things you like. But nobody is perfect, right? It could have been worse. 

However, being sat with him under the stars and watching the way the moonlight made it seem like his eyes were glowing, you honestly thought you could spend the rest of your life with him. Gary had other plans. 

As you ran further up the mountain his words began to echo in your head.

“I’ve heard a disgusting lie about you.” “I need you to put my mind at ease.” “They told me you’re one of those. Those mutants.” “Don’t lie to me!” “Worthless shit. I always knew something was wrong with you!”

You felt your eyes begin to burn as tears fell. You never thought of your powers as evil before. Aura projection you liked to call it. Creating objects and shapes with a purple light. Your sister told you it was beautiful. She also told you people want to break beautiful things. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a small opening against the rock face, just as Gary screams your name and a gunshot echoes through the night. Thankfully you’re short for a twenty-year-old, getting on your hands and knees you’re able to drag yourself into the small cave. Ignoring how the sharp rock rips through your jeans. Suddenly Gary's hand reaches through and grabs your ankle. 

“Let me go!” You scream out, kicking your leg frantically.  
“___ don’t fight me.” His voice was scarily calm. 

With one more kick of your leg, you manage to get away losing only your left shoe. Once further into the cave, there is enough room for you to stand. You face the hole you crawled through, yelling and gunshots drown out your own thoughts as you back away slowly. The pure shock of the night’s events had caused you to stop thinking clearly as you take another step back, falling down a large crack in the floor. You reach for the edge, panic clinging to you as you attempt to grasp at the rock. Only succeeding in tearing the flesh on your fingers. Then suddenly your world goes dark.

Slowly but surely you push yourself off the cold floor on shaky arms. Your vision is blurred but you can see gold and red beneath you. You curse yourself for not using your powers. Hiding them had become second nature to you, you forget to even use them to save yourself.

“A-are you okay?” A timid voice calls out to you but you can barely hear it due to the ringing in your ears.  
“Human? C-can you hear me?” Turning your head to the sound you squint to see what looks like a flower. 

After a few moments of staying still, waiting for your head to clear, you sit up and stare at the golden flowers you lay on. They were now stained red from the cuts on your head, knees and hands. Taking a deep shaky breath, you close your eyes before the voice whispered to you again. 

“You can’t stay here.”  
“Who said that?” You call out into the darkness you found yourself in.  
“Sh-shut up. She’ll hear you.” The voice was panicked now but you still couldn’t see the source.  
“She? Who’s she?” You ask quietly “Whe-?” You begin to ask but cut yourself off when you see one of the torn flowers had a face and it stared up at you. 

“Toriel. She’ll find you.” It hissed at you, eyes scanning the room.  
“Y-you’re a flower.” You felt a strange twist of curiosity and fear.  
“My name is Flowey and yes I am a flower. Wipe that stupid look off your face.” Flowey grumbled. 

You reach out and pat the flower softly, checking if it was really there. It was. Pulling your legs close, you rest your chin on your knees and stare at the flower. Flowey. It stared right back at you. 

“Are you an idiot? If Toriel finds you here she will kill you. Everyone down here will kill you.” Flowey frowned at you now.  
“My name is ___ and I have some questions.” You smile at Flowey softly before standing and dusting yourself off. 

You stare at the only exit in the dark room, a new found determination fills you. You are a survivor. You have always been able to adapt to any situation.


	2. You've got a baaaaad feeling about this

Ignoring the fact that your boyfriend just tried to murder you for being a ‘mutant’ a few moments ago and Flowey had told you about the terrible place the underground is, you take a breath. Flowey told you that the only rules of the underground were ‘kill or be killed’ and ‘survival of the fittest.’ However, you were never one to follow rules and you sure as hell did not plan on killing anyone. Your sister would probably kick your ass from the afterlife if you even thought about it. You begin to walk towards the exit. 

“Take me with you!” Flowey calls out in desperation, causing you to spin on your heels and face him. 

He’s so small and frightened. How could you refuse the tiny broken flower? Keeling beside Flowey, you pat the large pocket on the front of your hoodie. Slowly Flowey crawled into the pocket, poking his head out and puffing his cheeks. 

“I’ll try not to get in your way.” He mumbled quietly. 

“Don’t worry about it.” You smile at him softly.

Slowly you march down the cold dark corridor, shivering when you stand in a puddle and soak your sock. Making a face you continue, following Flowey’s directions. As you turn a corner you begin to hear a soft voice singing a what seemed to be a lullaby. 

Hush my child, don’t you cry.  
This must be our last goodbye.   
I kept you close and held you tight.   
Every time you tried to fight.  
I forgive your every sin.   
Took every hit with a grin. 

Something about the voice made the hair on the back of your neck stand. It was a female voice and whoever it was sounded depressed and … unhinged. Flowey held a leaf to his mouth in a shushing action as you continued to walk and voice continued to sing. 

Now my child I will not lie.   
This is your time, you will die.   
No more pain, tears or fear.   
None for you, hush my dear.   
Eternal rest will give you peace.   
End your suffering and release. 

You turn another corner to see a large dead tree in the middle of what looked like a garden. Behind the tree you see a rundown house with shattered windows. This was the place Flowey had told you about. To get out of the ruins you need to enter this house and go into the basement. You never thought the mountain was this big. 

Flowey had told you that the ruins used to be full of monsters but Toriel had literally killed them with kindness. Overfeeding, strangling when hugging, accidental poisoning and killer mood swings. If someone did something she didn’t like, they’d find themselves being burned alive. 

The voice from before, you assumed Toriels voice, had stopped and was replaced by quiet sobs. Pushing open the door slowly you find yourself face to face with a tall goat woman. She stood before you, tangled fur and ripped black dress bearing some sort of red pattern on the chest. Yellow eyes stared at you, you had to pull your eyes away from that blank stare. Immediately regretting it as your eyes found Toriels hand buried into a pile of dust. Flowey told you what happened to monsters when they die. You felt like you were going to be sick. Knowing what that was, it was just too much. 

“My child?” Toriel’s voice pulled you out of your own thoughts. 

“I said, what are you doing down here, child?” She spoke again, her voice like silk. Comforting like a mother. 

You could feel Flowey shaking from his hiding place in your pocket. 

“I was just trying to find my way out.” 

“Out?” Her voice wasn’t so smooth anymore “Why would you want to leave?” 

“To go home. I need to go home.” You couldn’t even convince yourself this was true. No one was waiting for you.

“Oh my sweet child.” Toriel suddenly pulled you into a bone crushing hug “You are home now!” 

You couldn’t breathe as the goat woman’s arms tightened around you. Panic began to claw at your chest as you tried to pull away. This seemed to only cause Toriel to hold tighter and growl. Soon your vision became faded and for the second time that day you were seeing black. 

As your eyes fluttered open you soon realised you were no longer in the hallway of the small house. You found yourself in a dark bedroom, sitting up you flinched at the bruise now forming around your torso. You haven’t had this many injuries since you were a child, learning how to control your magic for the first time. Movement in your pocket draws your attention as Flowey peeks up at you. 

“I-I thought she killed you.” He whispered, tears in his eyes. 

“Takes more than that to get rid of me” You smirk but fall into a coughing fit. 

“Please be careful. If you die, I’ll be alone again.” He sniffled as he pressed his tiny head against your stomach. 

Softly you pat his head, stroking the ripped petals as he shook against you. You wanted to comfort him but had no idea what to say. So you simply held him close for a few moments before reminding him you need to look around. 

No surprise the door was locked. As you shook it you heard Toriels terrifying voice call out to you.   
“Stop that! Rest until the pie is done or you’ll be baked into the next one!” 

You begin to pace the room. Dust covers most of it and you can’t tell if its regular dust or … something else. You find a box full of shoes, rummaging around it you find a pair of small heeled ankle boots in your size. Trying not to think about where their owner is now you kick off your other shoe and put the boots on before admiring yourself in the mirror. You cringe as you take in the sight, mentally taking a list of everything wrong. Scuffed boots, ripped jeans, dirty hoodie, bloody hands. Not to mention the state of your face. Bruised lip from where Gary hit you, mascara and eyeliner staining your cheeks from the tears, dried blood covering your forehead next to the actual injury from the fall and your blue hair in a messy, tangled ponytail. 

You look away from the image in disgust when you notice a facedown photo frame on the table. Carefully you picked it up and look at the shattered glass, behind the cracks you could see an image of Toriel holding a young goat boy. They looked so happy. Sighing you put the photo down again. This must be her son's old room. Pity swelled in your heart and you hoped Toriel would see reason eventually. 

Just as the thought crossed your mind the door was unlocked. Turning your head to face Toriel you found yourself backing up slowly. She opened the door with a sweet yet uneasy smile on her face, closing the door behind her. She sat on the bed and pat the spot next to her when you didn’t move she snatched your arm and pulled you down while shoving the plate into your arms.   
After a moment of hesitation, you pick up the fork and stab into the pie. 

“Don’t eat it.” You hear Flowey whisper from his hiding place in your pocket. You freeze, fork held up to your lips moments before taking a bite. Glancing at Toriel you see her watching you intensely. 

“Um, what’s in this?” You ask, holding eye contact

“Ingredients are limited since the others seem to avoid me around here for some reason.” She suddenly looks heartbroken before looking back up at you. 

“For example, I didn’t have any flour for the crust so I had to improvise.” Her snout tugged back into a menacing grin.   
You thought your mood swings were bad. This woman’s emotions were all over the place. 

“Other than that, it’s a normal butterscotch cinnamon pie.” 

Everything was screaming at you to put the fork down, refuse the pie but would that not upset her? And an upset Toriel is unpredictable, you’re told. Mustering the courage, you eat the mouthful on the fork. It’s extremely dry and causes you to choke slightly but Toriel’s smile is so sincere, so you continue to eat. Slowly finishing the slice of pie. 

“I am so happy you liked it!” She squealed with joy as you smiled at her and held out the plate for her to take it away. 

Toriel took hold of your hand, squeezing your cuts tightly as she did, and took you to the kitchen. As she washed your plate you noticed the area she had been cooking on and your stomach twisted with horror. 

Sitting right there, next to the cinnamon and the butterscotch was a pile of dust. The same dust you saw when you first entered the house but a lot smaller. You couldn’t hold it in anymore, grabbing the rubbish bin and vomiting violently. 

Once you were finished and wiped your mouth you looked at Toriel, expecting rage. However, you were greeted with concern.   
“My child? Are you okay?” She knelt before you, turning her noise up at the smell. 

“Must be allergic to butterscotch” You lie.

“I see. Come, you must rest.” Toriel left the room, fully expecting you to follow obediently. 

You follow her out of the kitchen, Flowey whispering to you that he told you so. Stopping suddenly in front of the stairs leading down to the basement you glance at Toriel who is staring at you, brow raised. 

“D o n’ t y o u d a r e” She snarled at you.   
Oh you dared. You can’t stay here and you sure as hell are not eating anything else she gives you. Placing your hands on the banister you throw yourself over. Managing to land halfway down the stairs before running as fast as you can. 

A bloodcurdling cry sounded from the top of the stairs as you ran, suddenly feeling heat press against your back. You continued to run down the dark hallway, trying your best not to trip on the uneven floor. 

“This was a bad idea!” You hear Flowey cry out. 

“Bad ideas are the only ideas I have.” You bark a harsh laugh, turning a corner. 

As you turn, a bright flash of light hits the wall next to you. Then a few more shoot past you, one skimming your arm. Burning cloth and flesh. You hiss with pain but continue to run. You can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Literally. A crack of light shone through large black doors. 

Almost there. 

“You can’t leave me! They’ll kill you!” Toriel screams as more fireballs are launched at you. 

“You’ll kill me at this rate!” You shout back, hoping to calm her. 

Pain shoots through your leg as you fall to the floor, looking down you see three large smoking wounds on the back of your leg. Panting now you attempt to crawl, your fingertips stroke the door in front of you. 

A large foot comes down on your back suddenly. Both you and Flowey, now being crushed under you, cry out. 

“Better you die at the hands of someone who loves you then at the hands of someone who only wishes to gain from your death.” She tried to comfort you. Needless to say, you were not comforted. It didn’t help that she was summoning a large fireball.   
Searing pain. Flesh being burned off your bones. God it hurt. It hurt so much. 

 

You found yourself in a dark bedroom. The same bedroom as before. Your whole body shaking and sweating as you caught the scream in your throat. Sitting up suddenly you search for the new injuries only to find nothing. Wide eyes frantically search the room.

“We died.” Flowey whispered. He looked paler than usual. 

“W-we what?” Your mouth fell open in shock as you stared at the fragile flower. 

“Toriel killed us so time reset to the last save point. I don’t know why or how and I don’t know why I always remember. Time doesn’t reset for everyone. It only happens for certain humans but this time it reset for you. Whatever sadistic force controls it has taken interest with you.” He explained darkly, avoiding eye contact with you the whole time as you pulled the boots from the box again to wear.


	3. New plan? New Plan!

The door unlocked as Toriel walked inside, holding the pie and closing the door behind her. This time, you were already on the bed so she simply sat beside you and gave you the plate.

  
“What’s in this?” You ask instantly, Toriel looks hurt by the sudden question but you refuse to eat it again.

  
“Ingredients are limited since the others seem to avoid me around here for some reason.” She repeated the words from before “For example, I didn’t have any flower for the crust so I had to improvise.” Her snout tugged back into a menacing grin. Again. “Other than that, it’s a normal butterscotch cinnamon pie.”

  
“I’m allergic to butterscotch.” You state bluntly. It was hard to pity the woman who had murdered you a few moments ago.  
“Allergic?” She asked, stifling a sob as she looked away and all bitterness drained from you.

  
“I’m sorry. You probably worked so hard on this and I can’t eat it. Perhaps you have something else I could try?” You look at her shyly and she’s smiling.

  
“Of course! Come with me.” She takes hold of your hand and begins to pull you to the door.

  
“I hope you have a better plan than last time.” Flowey mumbled quietly.

  
“Same plan but with magic.” You smile to yourself.

  
Normally you would avoid using magic at all cost, it drains your energy and humans don’t take too kindly to it. However, Toriel hurt your friend. Killed you both. You weren’t going to let that happen again. You are filled with determination to survive.

  
Once in the hallway, next to the steps you pretend to trip. Causing Toriel to turn and face you. Bingo. Holding up your hand to her you summon a bright purple light kind of like a flashbang. Momentarily Toriel is blinded and disorientated, giving you the few needed moments to leap down the stairs and run. It didn’t take long until Toriel was running after you, screaming about how ungrateful you are.

  
“Magic?! You have magic?!” Flowey yelled at you as you dodged a few fireballs.

  
“Can we talk about this later?!” You shout back, turning the corner of the hallway and dodging fireballs again.  
“Use it again! Fight her!” Flowey urged you but you couldn’t bring yourself to actually hurt Toriel. You still held some pity for her.

  
Throwing your arm out in front of you, you summon a small purple barrier the length of the corridor, jumping over it when you got close. Toriel, who didn’t see you summon the barrier, turned the corner and tripped over it. You hear a loud thud and Toriels cries behind you as you continued to run, slamming your hands against the door.

  
“ **D o n’ t l e a v e m e!** ” She screamed, daring a glance at her she was laid against the floor. Large hand out stretched to you and tears staining her face. Maybe staying with her wouldn’t be so bad.

  
You shake that thought from your mind quickly. Pushing open the door you call back an apology.

  
“I’m so sorry Toriel but I can’t stay!” You slam the door closed, picking up a thick branch and shoving it through the handles.  
You take a shaking step back, a moment of silence to catch your breath before falling into a fit of nervous laughter. Flowey watched you as if you were insane.

Hell, maybe you were.

You fall to your knees, unsteady laughter falling from your lips as you wrap your arms around yourself. Your laughter became sobs soon enough. Quivering as you held yourself and the day’s events caught up to you. You deserved it, you thought bitterly to yourself.

  
You deserved everything that had happened to you and you knew it. You were a horrible person. If you could even call yourself a person. The confidence you hid behind slowly crumbled away. This persona you created for yourself could only last so long before someone finds out that underneath the grins and jokes you were nothing. You hated everything about yourself.

“___? We still aren’t safe here.” Flowey was staring at the treeline, at what seemed to be a not-so-hidden camera.  
“Sorry.” You pull yourself to together, wiping your eyes and taking in your surroundings.

Snow. Lots and lots of snow and trees. That was literally all you could see.

  
Resting your back against the ruin door you pull your hood over your head, watching your breath in the cold air.  
“You probably have some questions.” You avoid looking at the flower who had pulled himself out of your pocket to sit beside you.

  
“You’re a mage? With real magic?” Flowey asked

  
Mage? That sounded much nice than mutant.

  
“I guess so. I understand if you would rather continue alone at this point.” You sigh

  
“No way!” Rapidly Flowey crawled back into your pocket “You are the safest thing down here right! Humans are stronger than monsters, you should be able to kill everyone who challenges us!”

  
“I refuse.” You begin to rub your temple, feeling a headache coming on. “I am not going to kill anyone because that’s no way to make friends.” You flash the small flower a grin.

  
“Friends? No one will be your friend here.” He spat.

  
“You’re my friend and I haven’t used my magic in seven years so it’s rusty. I used to be able to create beautiful and intricate designs that would last for hours. Now I’m lucky if I can make a stick that’ll last a few minutes and it drains my energy. I use too much, I die.” You explained dryly.

  
“So even if I wanted to kill anyone, which I don’t, I doubt I could.” You shrug your shoulders before standing up. Your legs feeling well rested now.

  
“So you just need some practise. Building up your powers again, the more you use the stronger you’ll get and then you can kill them. Trust me, you’ll want too after what they’ll do to you. As a mage they’ll want to experiment on you. They have some other human mages in the lab already.” Flowey seemed intent on murder.

  
“Enough! I will not resort to killing.” Not again you thought bitterly.

  
After a few moments of silent walking Flowey spoke up again.  
“I’m sorry.” He practically whispered.

  
“No problem” You smile.

  
After walking in silence for a while, shivering and trudging through the snow, you heard movement behind you. Turning around to look you are greeted with just more snow and trees. Chewing your lip nervously, you begin to walk a little faster. When you hear a branch behind you snap, all of a sudden you are running. Again. Almost running right into a large wooden gate that blocks a small bridge. Only one way around, over the top. You scramble to climb over the gate, however when you reached the top your foot slipped.

  
Your heart leaped into your throat as you fall for a second, the back of your hoodie getting caught on a nail. Helpless you wiggle, trying to unhook yourself. After a few moments of struggle you stop. Flowey looks out of the pocket at you.

  
“Do you need some help?” It was obvious he’d rather stay hidden in your pocket.

  
“Nah, this is my life now.” You puff your cheeks. Flowey made a move to help until a dark chuckle sounded from the other side of the gate. Quickly he hid again.

  
You blink and now a skeleton, probably just an inch or two taller then you, stood before you. It wore black shorts, in the snow, like a crazy person. However, he also wore a red jumper and a black jacket with a fur lined hood. Black eye sockets, with glowing red pupils stared at you and a large grin full of very sharp teeth, with a single golden tooth aimed at you.

  
“Hey, ‘aving fun hanging around?” The grin got wider and its voice sounded male.

  
“Actually, yes. It’s very uplifting.” You couldn’t fight back your own grin. You can do jokes and more so if it helps you get out of this situation alive. You were going to give it your all. Which wasn’t much really.

  
After a short pause, the skeleton began to laugh. A deep quiet laugh as he shook his head.

  
“I’ll give ya that one, kiddo.” He took a step closer to you, eyes glowing brighter as a red bone materialised right in front of your chest.

  
“But I can’t let ya go running around like a headless snowdrake in my bro’s town.” He hummed with thought as his eyes scanned your body slowly. Then with a flick of his wrist, the red bone was planted firmly into your chest. You coughed blood and your eyes went wide before they closed.

  
Snow. Lots and lots of snow and trees. You were back at the ruins exit, Flowey glaring at you.

  
“You had to piss off the skeleton?!” He hissed at you.

  
You placed a hand over your chest and faked offence, he just rolled his eyes and got back into your pocket. This time, you didn’t flinch at the braking branch but instead kept walking with your head held high. When you reached the gate, you stopped and folded your arms. Staring at the gate in fake thought until you felt a presence near you.

  
“Staring ain’t gonna move it.” The skeleton was next you.

You couldn’t remember hearing him come up behind you.

  
“I’m hoping it will take _a fence_.” You glance at the skeleton; he was a lot closer than you thought. This close you could see dark circles under his sockets however he was grinning and shaking his head.

  
“Wow, kiddo.” He chuckled “That was funny. Almost makes me feel bad about what I’m going to do next.”

  
You were now surrounded by red bones, Flowey was shaking in your pocket as he tried to motivate you to fight back. You simply closed your eyes and took a deep breath as the skeleton spoke again.

  
“Almost.”

  
Ten bones impaled your body from different angles. Pain then darkness. You don’t think you’ll ever get used to that.  
Snow and trees. Walking to the gate. Sharing a few jokes and then death.

  
Snow and trees. Running to the gate. Ignoring the skeleton and then death.

  
Snow and trees. Hiding in the treeline. Finding a different path. Bumping into the skeleton and then death.  
This time when you were greeted with snow and trees Flowey was furious.

  
“Why don’t you fight?! Use magic like you did with Toriel?!”

  
“I am running low on magic energy.” You sigh, shuffling through the snow until reaching the gate.

  
This time the skeleton was sat onto top of the gate, looking at you through squinted sockets.

  
“Alright kid, ya boring me. Die permanently or put up a fight.” His boney hand began to glow red, covering your whole body in a suffocating red light before you were thrown against a tree.

  
You let out a cry of pain as your back makes contact with the tree. You lack all motivation to move so you simply lay there for a few moments. The skeleton let out a roar of a laughter at your clear pain.

  
“Come on, throw me a bone here!” You grumbled from your face down position in the snow.

  
“As you wish, kiddo.” He summons another red bone, aiming right for you.

  
Sitting up, back against the tree, you give him a smile and a raised brow as you remember what he said before.

  
“So, you remember? Killing me yet I come back” He looked at you questioningly now as you continued. “Could you perhaps explain that to me? Does anyone else remember?”

  
“Nah. Just me and it pisses me off. So quit it.” He growled

  
“I can’t control it!” You whine, flopping back into the snow “You’ll keep killing me and I’ll keep coming back. No idea why and I hate it.”

  
A few seconds pass with no sound. No death or jokes. Sitting up and looking around you realise you're alone again.

Well, apart from the terrified flower in your pocket. Standing up you make your way to the gate, taking another glance around before carefully climbing over it. Landing softly on the other size and smiling proudly you practically skip over the small bridge.

On the other side, you’re greeted by a scarily tall skeleton in black leather trousers and black crop top combo. Large red boots, gloves and cape-like scarf. On his belt was golden skull buckle. His face was long and a large crack covered one of his sockets.

  
“Well, hi there.” You attempt to make conversation.

  
“Told ya, bro. A human.” The shorter skeleton from before leaned against a tree not far behind the taller one.

  
“I can see that, you worthless bag of bones.” The taller skeleton began to circle you like the predator he was.

  
The shorter skeleton flinched at the insult and stared at the ground with a frown. You clear your throat and watch the taller one observe you.

  
“Human … today is not your day, is it? To be found by the great and terrible captain Papyrus.” He took a step closer to you. A red bone fading into existence in his hand and some sort of magic held you in place.

Fuck it.

You didn’t want to die anymore and have to go all the way back.

  
As the one called Papyrus brought the bone down quickly, intent to kill, you brought up your hands in front of you. A purple shield protected you from his blow and pushed him back a few feet. The shorter skeleton was instantly in front of Papyrus, eyes glowing furiously.

You were so dead. The shield remained in front of you as the short skeleton lifted his arm into the air. The space seemed to shift above him and a giant skull, that looked like a cross between a bull and a wolf formed. It was easily three times your size and its jaws were stained red. Slowly the mouth opened and a ball of energy grew.

  
“Holy shit” Was all you could say as a black beam shot out of the skull. You held your arms up to reinforce your shield but it began to crack. A few more seconds of this and your shield would shatter.

  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

  
“BROTHER!” Papyrus brought his large arm up and wacked the short skeleton across the skull.

  
The simple attack sent the short skeleton flying right into a bush and the large skull thing disappeared.

  
“DO NOT TELL ME YOU HAVE FORGOTEN THE RULES!” Papyrus demanded at an annoying volume.

  
The short skeleton climbed out of the bush, rubbing his skull as he shook his head.

  
“All humans with magic belong to Doctor Gaster. You work for the man; you should know this.” Papyrus growled.  
“She hurt you, bro.” The short skeleton was glaring at you.

  
“HA! The human did nothing.” He spoke smugly.

  
While the skeleton brothers argued you were backing away slowly, hoping they wouldn’t notice. As you reached the treeline, the shorter one glared at you and you awkwardly waved at him.

  
“Weeeeell, meeting you both has been a pleasure but I er, I gotta run.” You smiled weakly before taking off in the opposite direction.

  
You didn’t get very far before your body collided with the shorter skeleton, ending up on top of him as you both fell.

  
“You trying to jump my bones?” He grinned as his arms wrapped around you tightly.

  
Then all of a sudden the world was torn out beneath you, causing your mind to spin before you found yourself, still on top of the skeleton, back in the clearing with a very angry looking Papyrus. God damn teleportation?! He grabbed your hood, pulling you off of his brother and making you stand before him.

  
“That was foolish, human.” He hissed at you.

  
You shrugged your shoulders and grinned. Moving your hands to your pockets to keep them warm and comfort Flowey but you find yourself flowerless. He must have left during your fight. You guessed he got fed up of you and it hurt your feelings that he didn’t even say goodbye. Titling your head, you observed the skeleton brothers before you and they watched you right back.

  
Papyrus took hold of your forearm and began to drag you through the snow.

  
You followed the brothers quietly until curiosity took hold of you. Turning to the shorter skeleton you gave your friendliest smile.

  
“So, I know Papyrus’ name. What’s yours?” You ask

  
“Fuck you.” Came his reply.

  
“Rude.” You laugh nervously at his bluntness “If you don’t tell me your name, I shall call you Dave.”

  
“Dave?” He raised a bone brow at that, looking at you closely for the first time since you met. When you nodded he rolled his eyes “You’re insane.”

  
“And you’re an asshole, Dave.” You stated.

  
“Ain’t got one.” He chuckled.

  
“You don’t really need one, enough shit comes out of your mouth.” You quipped. Instantly regretting it as the short skeleton now looked furious.

  
Papyrus chuckled this time, his grip on your arm actually loosening while he pulled you along towards a huge sign covered in what looked like broken Christmas lights with the words SNOWDIN printed on it.

  
“The human knows you too well, Sans.” Papyrus seemed to strain the last word. Was that his brother’s name? Was he answering your question without actually having to answer it?

That’s kinda nice, for a tall scary skeleton.


	4. The doctor is in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER BEFORE! *Hides in shame*
> 
> Cons of having the next 3 chapters written out. 
> 
> I'm sorry, please forgive me.

You were dragged through the cute little village, every monster that saw would glare and snarl. You found yourself avoiding eye contact with them. When Papyrus stopped you ended up walking right into his back. Wrinkling your nose and pouting, you tried to ignore Sans snickering, and glanced around Papyrus to see a small dinosaur monster wearing a black and red jumper. They were ignoring the skeletons and staring right at you.

“Why does everyone wear black and red?” You found yourself saying out loud. The small monster simply tilted its head at you as Papyrus stared him down.

“Move kid.” Sans sounded almost worried for the monster.

“Fuck off.” Papyrus snarled, raising his hand ready to strike. Yet the monster strolled around to stand in front of you.

“I mean it, snot nosed brat.  Move or we’ll have to get ya parents.” Sans was watching Papyrus now.

You crouched to kneel at face level with the kid and smiled brightly.

“Hey there li-” You were cut off by a spiked head to the face. The little shit just head-butted you causing you to fall over.

“Bitch” They growled at you.

You lay there, wide-eyed and confused as Sans laughed loudly. Papyrus glared at the kid.

“While I respect your nerve, brat. I do not like you attacking my prisoner.” Papyrus’ giant hand gripped onto the kids head and picked them up.

Easily he lifts the child into the air and carelessly threw them across the street.

“What the fuck?!” You yelled at the tall skeleton, who simply looked bored.

“The child made your nose bleed and you were clearly not going to fight back.” He raised a bone brow at you as you looked up to see the kid standing up on shaky legs and glaring at you.

Ignoring the towering terror beside you, you approached the child carefully and smiled as softly as you could.

“Are you okay?” You asked, genuinely worried.

The child titled his head and looked at you like you were the strangest thing he’d ever seen. Hell, maybe you were. He didn’t even have a chance to reply before Papyrus gripped the back of your neck and dragged you away. You squirmed in his grasp, knowing that he was going to leave a bruise.

“Your kindness is going to get ya killed.” Sans growled from his place next to his brother.

“Oh don’t I know it.” You sighed, staring at the floor as you walked. Kicking up the snow softly.

“You ain’t gonna like the labs one bit, kid.” He chuckled darkly.

Your lips pressed in a tight line. Your mind was going wild with what the labs might be and what they were going to do to you. If only your magic charged faster, then maybe you could get away. Somehow.

 

When you next looked up you and the brothers were stood on the bank, staring at a river. Craning your neck in Papyrus’ hold to look up at him. He stood with a hand on his hip, watching the water as if waiting for something. You turned to look at Sans next, he was stood with his hands in his pockets staring at you.

When your eyes met his, you smiled and he just frowned at you before looking away. So you looked back at the river, suddenly there was a boat there. It had moved silently to the bank next to you. At the front of the wooden boat was a cloaked figure with no face. You smiled politely at them but if they reacted at all, you couldn’t tell. Papyrus shoved you onto the boat roughly. You were instantly reminded of the River Styx and you were on your way to the underworld.

“Hotland. The lab.” Papyrus stated bluntly as he pushed you into a seat.

Each of the brothers sat by your side, Sans on the left and Papyrus on the right. The boat began to move and you leant over Sans slightly to look at the water. You could feel his breath on your cheek as he chuckled, you didn’t mean to get that close and quickly pulled back. Sans was looked at you amused.

“You thinkin’ ya could take a dip?” He splashed a bit of water in your direction “Ain’t getting away that way. Waters so cold, you’d freeze before you reached the bank.”

You wrinkled your nose at him, he thought you were looking for an escape route? You sighed and folded your arms, sulking as you sat quietly. The scenery changed from the snowy forest to a cave filled with waterfalls. You stood so quickly you nearly tipped the boat.

“CALM YOURSELF HUMAN!” Papyrus yelled as he grabbed your arms.

You didn’t care, you were to enchanted by the view. Strange blue flowers gave off a gentle light that reflected on the crystals embedded in the rock. All different colours, shapes and sizes.

“It’s beautiful.” You gasped out.

“Beautiful?” Papyrus glared at you “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s just rocks and water.” He pulled you back down into your seat but you kept your eyes on the view until it changed again.

The dark walls faded to a blood red colour and the heat was suffocating. You wished you didn’t have the hoodie. Thankfully, the boat came to a stop next to a red bank and Papyrus pulled you out. Sans slowly followed.

You looked at the hooded figure with a smile and waved goodbye. You did not expect them to raise a hand and wave back to you. Proud of yourself you turned to see the brothers glaring at you.

You shrugged and walked past them, Papyrus told you which way to go and followed his orders obediently. A large white building, with black stains that almost looked like scorch marks, came into view. You were sweating and hoped that the building had air conditioning. You just assumed this building was the lab and approached the door, knocking on it softly.

The tall skeleton brother sighed and pushed past you, throwing open the door and loudly announcing his presence. The building did not have a cooling system and you felt like you were going to pass out any second from the heat.

“Ah, captain Papyrus. To what do I owe the pleasure?” A deep voice sounded from across the room.

Oh great, another skeleton. He was about as tall as Papyrus and when he moved it was almost as if he glided across the room. He wore a black turtleneck jumper, black trousers and a white lab coat. He had large cracks, like scars on his face. One above and one below each eye and a pair of glasses somehow stayed on his head without ears or a nose.

“I bring another human mage for you, Doctor Gaster.” Papyrus placed a hand on your back and pushed you forward.

The new skeleton reached out with a slender hand, you could see perfect circle holes in his palms. He cupped your chin to take a look at your face. His bony lips pulled back in disgust. These were clearly not your average spooky skeletons. They were so expressive.

“Look at the state of it. I will not work with it until it’s clean.” He released your chin and wiped his hands on Sans’ shoulder. “However, I am thankful for this specimen. It’s been many years since I’ve seen an adult human.”

“An adult?” Papyrus and Sans echoed as they looked at you.

Maybe you really looked like a child or maybe they couldn’t tell from all the blood, dirt, smudged makeup and sweat. You tried not to let it get to you.

“Yes. You found a young … lady, I think.” He looked at you closely and you folded your arms and pouted.

“Sans, please take the human to the showers so she can clean up before getting acquainted with her new home” The doctor turned to speak to Papyrus as Sans grumbled and grabbed your arm.

He pulled you down the corridor and growled about the ‘stupid doctor’ and ‘idiot brother’.

“You’re unusually quiet, kid.” He looked over his shoulder at you and you shrugged.

Honestly, you were feeling drained. The lack of magic, food and water combined with your loss of blood and emotional trauma caused by the day had worn you down. You were ready for curling up into a corner and staring into space for a few good hours.

“What, no more jokes? Witty comebacks? Ya done?” He actually looked concerned.

“Just sleepy.” You rubbed your eyes and smiled slightly at him.

He stopped walking, giving you his full attention. He paused for a moment before pulling out a wrapped piece of candy from his pocket and holding it out to you. You looked at it questioningly and Sans sighed, clearly annoyed. He unwrapped the candy and grabbed your face, using a finger and a thumb to squeeze your cheeks together until your mouth opened. He then forced the candy into your mouth.

“Spit it out and you’ll regret it.” He growled, moving his hand away “The doc wants you at your best and I’ll never hear the end of it if you pass out.”

The more you sucked the candy, the better you began to feel. Before you could question Sans he was moving again and you had to jog to catch up to him. He leads you to white tiled room that contained a row of shower heads along the back wall with shelves to the left and right. Sans motioned to the showers as he looked at you.

 

 

“You have to leave.” You frowned at him.

“Leave? You might escape.” He folded his arms while glaring at you.

“I promise I won’t. I just refuse to get naked in front of you.”

“Ya shy?” He laughed at you “Don’t be. You ain’t my type.”

“At least turn around.” You pouted and Sans sighed before he stood with his back to you.

You had to trust that he wouldn’t turn around as you quickly stripped your clothes and threw them onto a shelf. You allowed the cold water to pour onto your skin, washing away the day. On the shelf closest to you were some bottles of body wash, shampoo and conditioner to which you helped yourself to.

Washing yourself quickly, you never took your eyes off Sans back but he made no attempt to even glance at you. Actually, you swear you could hear a gentle snore coming from him. Once all washed you returned to your clothes, reluctant to put dirty clothes back on. As you pulled the ripped jeans back on, you tugged at the tears until your jeans were now shorts. Much better for the current weather. You refused to put the hoodie back on. Lucky for you, you were wearing a vest top underneath it. It was black with skeleton hands over your breasts and the words ‘bad to the bone’ written below. You hoped it wouldn’t offend your captures too much. Just a little offence.

Just as you were tugging on your boots Sans sighed with annoyance and glanced over his shoulder.

“Ya done yet?” Once he saw you dressed, he turned his body fully and tilted his head.

“Yeah, I’m done.” You smile at him, brushing a wet strand of hair behind your ear.

“You got a thing for bones, kid?” He chuckled and you rolled your eyes before shaking your head at him.

“Ya look a lot better now. A real ray of sunshine.” He grinned at you and teleported to be right in front of you, gripping your chin tightly. “I’m going to have so much fun extinguishing your light.” His grin became sadistic and you felt a chill down your spine as you pushed him away.

He laughed darkly and began to walk away, silently you followed. Holding your hoodie and shoving the left over fabric from your jeans in the bin. You thought best to keep the hoodie, just in case. Sans lead you down a corridor filled with glass cells. You stopped when you saw two of the cells at the end of the hallway held prisoners.  

On the left you saw the glass was scratched up, unbelievably scratched up, like it held a wild animal. Inside you saw a young girl, must have been about fourteen years old, sat in the corner. She had short messy auburn hair but what caught your eye most was the fact she was in a straitjacket and a metal bar mask covered her mouth. She looked up at you as you stared at her and her eyes were blood red.

Quickly you backed away until you were against the other cell wall. Turning you saw another figure curled up in the corner of the other cell. A young boy, with shoulder length brown hair and no restraints while wearing a blue and pink jumper with denim shorts, he kept his eyes closed as his tiny body shook violently. He looked like he might be eight or nine.

You heard Sans chuckled from the end of the hallway as he looked at you with a sickening grin.

 

“These are the other mages we have. Doc is kinda a collector, I guess.” He shrugged before opening the door at the end of the corridor and grabbing your arm.

“They’re just children … how could you let him do that to them?” You asked, horrified.

“Children? Ha. Chara is a demon” He snarled at the masked child before glancing over at the other. “As for Frisk, like I told ya, kindness gets you into trouble here.”

Upon entering the room at the end of the hallway your greeted by doctor Gaster again. He smiles when he sees you and circles you slowly.

“Much better.” He nodded in approval before standing in front of you with a clipboard.

You glared at him and folded your arms, partly to hide your shirt and partly to look tough as you were now on display. When Gaster took another step towards you and you found yourself backing up until you backed right into Sans. His boney hands gripped your arms and held you in place as Gaster walked to be in front of you, slowly he pulled out a what looked like a collar and wiggled it in front of you. The collar was white with a black crystal heart on the front.

“Stay still and try to remain calm or this may hurt.” Gaster spoke plainly as he attached the collar around your neck.

You felt a sharp pain as the crystal began to glow and then dimmed. The feeling that came over you next was hard to describe. It was as if silk was wrapped around your entire body and you could no longer sense your magic. Had you lost your powers? If so, you had no idea if this was a good or bad thing. Good if you ever escaped this place, bad if you needed to fight again.

“Don’t worry. This simply nullifies your powers until I allow magic to return to you. I have to keep my workers safe.” Gaster pat your head before turning his back to you.

Sans began to drag you out of the room, back towards the cells. You began to pull at the collar, trying to remove it but as soon as you tugged at the crystal an overwhelming pain shot through your entire body and you fell to your knees. Your eyes burned with tears from the sudden pain, looking up you saw Sans with a dark grin and the girl with the mask was laughing manically.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Sans watched you stand slowly, legs shaking.

“Little late for a warning.” You laughed hollowly as you tried to get your breath back.

Sans simply shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to the cell next to the masked girl, Chara, you assumed. Frisk, the other one, was still in the corner with his eyes closed. With your head held high you walked into the cell, the door slammed behind you and locked.

When you turned to glare at Sans, he was already gone.

You took this moment to explore your new cell, which kind of looked like a normal bedroom. You had to be thankful for that at least. There was a bed on the right side and the entire left side was filled with small cupboards, most empty. However, a few cupboards had items in such as a colouring book and marker pens in one, a puzzle cube in another and a bucket filled with the candies Sans had given you earlier.  Next to the bed was a door, upon opening it you see it’s a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. This prison was nicer than your real home.

 

 

Your body was screaming at you to sleep but thoughts flooded your mind and you knew sleep wouldn’t come easily. The room cell was nice sure, but it was so plain. All white and grey. You had an idea, if you were going to spending all your time here then you were going to make this place more colourful.

Grabbing the marker pens you got to work. Using the back wall as a canvas, you begin to draw the only beautiful thing you’d seen down here if only to remind you it’s not all dark and scary. The waterfall fell from the centre and embedded into the rocky walls at either side were little coloured stars with the blue glowing flowers sprouting from the floor. Hours later, ink stained and cramped fingers you stepped back to admire your work.

Art was something you could do and you loved to do it. Suddenly sleeping in this cell wasn’t so unnerving. However, your marker pens were ruined and you couldn’t draw more on the other walls.

You yawned and you knew you could sleep now, however you had no idea what time it was and how long you’d actually have to sleep. Slowly you crawled into the bed and closed your eyes, feeling a little better after the art session you found sleep easily.


	5. Testing Your Magic

“What have you done?”

You didn’t recognise the voice that so rudely interrupted your sleep. You turned away from the offending noise and nuzzled into your pillow.

“Fuck you. Nap time.” You mumbled sleepily.

Boney hands gripped your neck and pulled you out of bed, you were greeted by a frowning Gaster. Suddenly your memories of before flooded back to you and all hope of it just being dream was shattered.

Gaster put you down and pointed to your drawing on the back wall before looking to you for answers. You shrugged and yawned sleepily.

“Thought the place could do with some colour.” You grinned and Gaster sighed.

“Fine, could have been worse. Chara destroyed her cell when she first got donated.” He mumbled and motioned for you to follow him.

“Donated?” You echoed and noticed the other cells were empty.

“Chara fell down years ago, she was so young. The king and queen adopted her to raise as their own. Idiotic since we needed souls.” Gaster explained “When Chara started showing magical abilities at eight years old, I convinced the king to allow me to study her. He gave Chara to me and disowned her, much to the queen’s horror.”

Chara has been here that long? No wonder she looked half insane. You thought about why Gaster would be so open with you but then you realised he probably loved the sound of his own voice.

He pulled the doors open and you found yourself in a room that looked like a nurse’s office. Through the room and another door, you found yourself in a room that looked like an arena. Sans stood at the side in a bunker type of room with Frisk and Chara, you could now see that both of the children had collars like yours.

“Okay, Frisk can go first,” Gaster muttered and Frisk looked like they wanted to cry.

Oddly, Frisk still kept his eyes closed as he shuffled out of the bunker room. Gaster pressed a button and a door on the opposite side of the arena slid open. A tall fish women entered the room, sharpening a spear. She wore chainmail under her clothes, with a ripped black crop top and tight black trousers. Her bright red hair was shaved along one side and the rest pulled back into a wild ponytail, a few strands falling in front of an eyepatch.

“Seriously? I volunteer to help out and you put me against this weakling?!” The woman practically roared at Gaster who simply shrugged.

“We all know why you’re really here. You want to show off so go ahead. Remember, no killing the test subjects.” Gaster smiled patiently.

“Yeah, don’t kill the human but if the human kills you, you deserved it. I know” The woman, stood ready to fight.

Your jaw dropped as you stood there before you turn to Gaster.

“What is this supposed to prove?!” You asked

“How powerful you are. Magic can get stronger and weaker with time so we need a clear record of changes.” He spoke as if it was obvious.

You looked back at Frisk, his eyes now opened you could see they were a pale grey. He was blind? How was he supposed to fight back? Suddenly the black heart on the collar began to shine red.

The fish woman laughed like she was insane as navy spears began to materialise around her and she threw them at Frisk. You covered your mouth as you watched, not expecting what happened next.

Frisk moved unnaturally fast and avoided each one, as if he knew where the spears were before she even summoned them. This went on for hours, the woman would angrily summon spear after spear and throw them all at Frisk who didn’t get hit once. After a long time, the woman was panting.

“Enough, Undyne has run out of magic energy. Frisk, how will you finish this battle?” Gaster asked, watching Frisk closely.

He simply walked over to the woman, Undyne, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her even as she pushed him away before he returned to the bunker and his heart collar returned black.

“As always.” He scribbled down notes and passed the paper to Sans.

Speaking of Sans, he was being unusually quiet today. You glanced at him and saw the pure focus on his face as he read the paper, Gaster gave him before filing it away. He seemed so absorbed in his work he didn’t even notice you stare.

“Chara, go on,” Gaster spoke reluctantly.

“Someone actually wants to challenge me? You going to remove the binds?” Chara, spoke up. Her voice was very childlike and soft. However, her smile was sadistic.

“Are you going to behave after?” Gaster raised a bonebrow at her

“No promises.” Chara chuckled as Gaster removed the jacket and mask.

“I mean it Chara. I do not want a repeat of last time or the time before.” He sighed.

Sans leant over and you felt his hot breath against your ear as he whispered.

“Last time, bit into someone’s hand and tore a chunk right out of it. The time before, she clawed Undynes eye out. She doesn’t need her magic to be a scary fucker.”

You felt your face turn pale as the young girl before you, she cracked her back, neck and knuckles before strolling out into the arena.

“Doc is a sicko, got some sort of soft spot for her.” Sans chuckled, leaning against the wall and watched Chara closely he ignored Gasters glare.

The door opened and large black dog in armour marched into the room. The dog was easily three times as big as Chara but she didn’t seem fazed at all. She smiled at him as the heart on her collar began to shine red.

Placing a hand on her chest, she pulled out a large kitchen knife from her body and twirled it in her hand while watching the dog. Fucking creepy. Her red eyes scanned the snarling beast as it held up a shield and sword before it charged at her. Her eyes turned black, looking like empty sockets before the darkness took over her whole body and she seemed to melt. Leaving behind what looked like puddle of oil. The puddle darted around the dog quickly before becoming solid again. Chara leapt up at the dog, only to be smacked away by its shield.

She laughed and ran towards the dog, turning into the shadow pool again. The dog turned expecting another attack from behind, but it never came. Chara seemed to have vanished, the dog sniffed the air but found nothing. After a few moments Chara fell from the ceiling and kicked the shield away from the armoured dog. Before melting again, coming back to remove the sword. She then stood in front of the whimpering dog, head tilted and black goo sliding down her face from her eyes and mouth.

Fuck, that face was going to give you nightmares.

Chara brought the knife up and plunged it into the dogs’ throat. It struggled for a moment before it’s body crumbled into dust. The knife in her hand faded away as the heart on her collar returned to black. Chara was growling at Gaster now, who held up the mask in a silent warning. She got the message and returned to the bunker room slowly and quietly.

You took a few steps away from her as she flashed you grin. Man, these kids have such strong magic and they were so young!

“Alright.” Gaster again scribbled notes and handed them to Sans who filed them away “___, your turn.”

“What? You expect me to do something like that?” You stared at him shocked “My magic is not that strong.”

“I know. Sans told me you made a shield that almost broke. However, I wish to see your abilities myself.” Gaster stared at you as you shook your head.

“No way. I can’t fight anyone.” You frowned

“I won’t allow anyone to kill a test subject.” Was that supposed to assure you? You shook your head and refused again so Gaster continued, taking a step closer to you “Only I can kill the test subjects.”

You guessed you had no choice and ran into the arena if only to get away from the insane doctor. The door opened to reveal a red, black and orange robot. They had two pairs of eyes and arms, their stomach was glass and inside was a floating broken heart. It grinned at you, flashing sharp fangs.

“Hello, Darling. I don’t believe we’ve met.” He sounded male, could robots have genders?

Not fair if he was male because he seemed to be able to walk in nine-inch heels much better then you could in six inches.

“Hey, I’m ___. Go easy on me ‘kay, I’ve never done thing whole fighting thing before.” You smiled, you heard Sans snort is disgust.

“My name is Mettaton” He bowed deeply before standing upright again, one pair of hands on his hips the other pair clasped in front of him.

The heart on your collar began to glow and you could suddenly feel the magic return to your body. Mettaton took a step back and glanced over at Gaster. You followed his line of sight to see the doctor and Sans staring at you like you just grew a third arm.

“Interesting. Are all adult souls like that or is it simply hers?” He looked at you with curiosity.

“Do we continue?” Mettaton asked.

“Of course!” Gaster looked very offended by the question. You wished you could see the glowing gem around your neck.

Mettaton turned to face you again, a serious expression on his face. Holding out one pair of arms in front of him, multiple little square robots with one wheel faded into sight. The front of each one opened up and began to fire bullets at you.

You squealed and moved to get out of the way, however, a few of the bullets tore through your skin. Nothing too serious, you could tell Mettaton was holding back. Once out of range from the bullets you skidded to a stop and looked up to see him looking at you with a raised brow.

You grinned at him and the small robots turned to face you again. Taking a deep breath, you attempt a shield this time. As the bullets began again you bring your hands up and the purple barrier formed. As you seemed to have all your energy back, it didn’t begin to break.

Bringing your arms back you then suddenly pushed forward, sending the barrier towards Mettaton. He simply stepped out of the way, however, the barrier wrapped around the small robots. Squeezing your hands into fists the small robots were crushed by it. You felt a little guilty but you knew they were just magic projections.

You were abruptly knocked off your feet by a bolt of electricity. You sat up slowly, body aching and Mettaton looking at you smugly. You squinted at him as you stood again, if this was a real fight you’d so be dead by now and everyone knows it. Everyone can see how weak and pathetic you were now; the children were stronger than you.

With your last bit of magic energy, you held your right hand out in front of you. A hazy purple bow formed and you held it tightly. With your left hand you pulled back the string and an arrow, that looked more like a very pointy stick, appeared. Taking a breath, you aimed right at Mettaton, a look of determination of your face. You took in Mettaton’s stance, he was putting all his weight on his left leg, leaning slightly. You know that that meant he was going to dodge to the left, so at the last second you moved the bow to aim to the left and released. Mettaton moved instinctively, jumping left, directly into the path of the arrow that went right through his shoulder.

You hoped robots couldn’t feel pain. The bow and arrow faded away as Mettaton clenched his teeth and charged a new attack. Bringing your arms up to cover your face you were hit with so many electric bolts your body was sent flying backwards into the wall. You lay on the floor, panting as you managed to push yourself onto your hands and knees.

A pointed boot came slamming into your stomach and you let out a cry.

“She’s had enough! Call off the fight!” You heard Sans arguing with Gaster.

“I’m curious what happens if she’s pushed. Continue.” Gaster waved Sans off.

Another few electric kicks to the stomach, your body shaking now.

“She’ll die” Sans growled.

“Unless you’d rather take her place I suggest you shut up. Keeping going.” Gaster demanded and Sans felt silent.

Mettaton took a handful of your hair and pulled you to your feet. You hissed with pain as your eyes locked with Mettatons, he seemed almost sad. He pressed a hand to your stomach and you felt electricity consume your entire body.

The pain was unbearable and you screamed until unconsciousness took hold.

When you awoke you were laying on the bed in the nurse office kind of room. You kept your eyes closed at first because you could hear talking.

“How dare you question me.” That was Gaster.

“I’m just sayin’ you wanted a new subject, ya got one. Try not to kill her so soon.” And Sans.

“You are beneath me, I created you and your brother for the simple purpose to obey.” He sounded deranged. He created Sans?

“Well, ya failed that, didn’t y-” Sans was cut off.

You quickly opened your eyes to see Gaster had gripped the front of Sans jumper and had lifted him into the air. He then threw the small skeleton into the desk and you swore you heard a crack. Gaster was moving for another attack.

Jumping out of the bed as quickly as you could, without falling to the floor again, you moved to be between Sans and Gaster. Your breath was unsteady and your legs were weak. You had to lean against the chair slightly to remain upright and you knew you didn’t look very intimidating at all.

“Back off.” Your voice was shaky but you continued “You do not attack your friends.”

At this Gaster began to laugh.

“Friends? Sans is not my friend.” He spat “Simply an underling”

“I don’t give a fuck, seriously back off”

You hated people who turn on others so quickly. Simply, if someone trusts you. Don’t break it.

Gaster paused at this as he watched you with an interested spark in his eye.

“That is how things are done here. The strong control the weak. Get used to it.” He stated before leaving the room.

You were left alone with Sans. As you turned to face him, he was looking at you with a strange mixture of confusion and hate. You cringed and tried to smile, you were certain you’d bruised his pride.

Slowly you held your hand out to him and he ignored it, standing by himself. So instead you picked up the wrapped candies off the floor that had fallen off the desk and held them out to him.

“They’re for you.” He stated.

“We can have one each.” You took one and held the other out but Sans just looked at you with a brow raised in question.

“Please?” You pouted and to your surprise, Sans snatched the candy from you.

He was looking away, cheeks slightly red as he opened the candy and threw it into his mouth. You ate your own candy, feeling like you could stand on your own two feet again you sighed with relief. Sans was looking at you like he’d never seen you before as he asked what was clearly burning in his mind.

“Why’d you jump in?”

“What do you mean?” You raised a brow

“I mean; ya have no magic left. Ya can’t do much without it and the Doctor was having a serious mood swing.”

“I didn’t really think about it.” You were honest “I just acted. I saw him hurting you and I thought you were friends and it made me angry.” Strange that you’d let anyone walk all over you but you would always leap to defend someone else.

“No one has friends here.” Sans shook his head, chuckling darkly.

“Everyone has at least one friend.” You lied.

You had lost all your friends because of Gary, he didn’t want you to be with anyone apart from him. You betrayed him by being what you are and now you have no one.

“Bullshit” Sans pushed past you as he headed for the door. “I’m taking you back to your cell, try to keep up.” He muttered as he opened the door.

You followed him quickly back to your cell, when you saw the drawing again you couldn’t help but smile and think of that beautiful place not far away. When Sans saw the drawing he glanced at you then back to it before he shrugged his shoulders.

“You sure do like to waste time.” He smirked

“It’s not time wasting if you’re doing something you like.” You folded your arms and walked into the cell.

Sans leant against the doorframe and looked at you for a moment before speaking again.

“Whatever ya say, Sunshine.”

“Sunshine?” You looked at him questioningly.

“Yep. Like I said before, yer a ray of sunshine.”

“And you want to extinguish the light, I remember.”

“Yeah.” Sans grinned “Don’t forget it.”

“So what now?” You rocked on your heels as you wondered what the rest of the day would be like.

“Dunno. Doc locked himself in the testing ground with the brats. I was gonna leave ya here and go do some work or something.” Sans shrugged

“Work? Boring. Want keep me company? You could use a break and I really don’t want to sit and stare at the wall, no matter how pretty it is now.” You smiled and jabbed your thumb at the wall behind you. You really didn’t want to be alone right now.

Sans thought for a moment, you could tell he liked the idea of slacking off.

“Nah, don’t want be around ya.” He shrugged and closed the door, grinning at you through the glass before disappearing.

With not much else to do you picked up the puzzle cube and began fiddling with it. You sat quietly, spinning the cube between your hands in an attempt to make the colours match. Your mind was going wild. The fighting, the magic, the monsters. It was all so much and so very terrifying. Yet without even thinking about it, you had asked the short skeleton monster to keep you company.

Why?

He clearly hated you and you don’t blame him.

You hoped that the experiments wouldn’t get any worse than simply fighting like you had today. Sitting in the room, mindlessly spinning the puzzle cube you felt very empty all of a sudden.


	6. He has a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( SANS POV )
> 
>  
> 
> *Warning NSFW*

Sans never thought he would be attracted to a human. When he first saw her, hanging from the fence his brother built he felt a strange need to talk to her. Instead of just striking her down instantly he approached her and made a joke. She joked back and his soul did a flip before twisting tightly. He killed her, as he was supposed to do. However, he did not expect her to come back like the little shitty flower could.

Time jumped back a few hours and he found himself walking to the fence again, this time she was doing something different. She was just staring at the fence and she made another joke. That was when he knew she remembered the time jumps. After killing her a few more times, he grew bored. So he confronted her about the jumps.

She looked so pathetic when she whined and lay on the floor, Sans couldn’t bring himself to hurt her again. So he did the next best thing, find his brother. He knew his brother would not hold back like his body was forcing him to but surprise, Sunshine is a mage. Meaning she was going to stick around a little longer.

Then when Gaster confirmed she was an adult, Sans felt relief wash over him, at least he knew the body he was drooling over was fully matured. He was no stranger to human bodies, all the films and magazines that fell down into the dump how could he not know what a good looking human looked like? Sunshine seemed to tick all his boxes, she was short and curvy. When she stood before him in ripped shorts and that skeleton vest top of hers, he could see all the curves more clearly. Her eyes were pale, he could practically see the sadness in them and her hair was a bright blue.

She confused the hell out him, it was as if sometimes she’d forget she was a prisoner. She’d used up all her energy in the not very impressing fight and yet she stood between him and Gaster when the Doc was lashing out. She shared her healing candy with him and even asked him to keep her company.

What the hell was wrong with her? He had killed her multiple times. He had threatened her and he had shown no kindness but she didn’t act like he was her enemy. Sans thought about her soul. It was a cloudy blue of integrity also it jaded and filled with hairline fractures. It was the most unhealthy soul he’d ever seen. She only had 1LV, however, she did have some EXP. So he knew she had it in her to fight. To kill. He assumed she held back because her magic was low and she knew she couldn’t take him.

Her smile was not the smile of a killer though.

Sans sighed and rubbed his temple as he sat at his desk. It was getting late and everyone had gone home apart from Gaster who was still locked in the testing hall. For the past few hours, Sans had been trying to focus on his work but his mind continued to wonder to the human.

He knew this infatuation with her would end soon. They always did, one way or another. Before the human he was fascinated with his favourite bartender Grillby and before that he had a fling with the late queen. He’d get bored of the new toy after a while, he either needed to spend so much time with her so that he’d get bored quicker or he needed to fuck her.

Sans began to think about what she’d look like without the clothes. As the image of her, kneeling before him with a stunning lack of clothes caused a sudden uncomfortableness in his shorts. Would fucking Sunshine senseless be worth it? He wouldn’t be able to avoid her after like he could with the ex-queen.

 

He would have to be happy with thoughts alone, it was easier that way. Speaking of thoughts, Sans grasped himself through his shorts. Taking a look around the empty lab he smirked as he slid his hand under his waistband.

First he remembered how she would pout. He imaged what it would be like for her to pull that face and beg for him to take her right there. Thoughts of dominating her completely consumed him. How he wanted to see her sweating and panting underneath him as he pins her down. Fangs leaving a trail from her neck to her breast and she’d whimper for more. He’d be leaving bruises on her hips with how hard he would thrust, bruises on her wrist with how tight he’d hold her. She would know that she belonged to him and his marks would cover her body. He thought about pulling on her blue hair roughly as she would use her mouth and tongue to pleasure him.

He grunted softly as his own hand began to move a little faster, he was getting close. The image of her laying exhausted on the floor with hooded eyes, bare chest rising and falling quickly to catch her breath, it pushed him over the edge as he finished.

Lucky for him, when he no longer needed the dick his magic provided for him it faded away and so did any and all mess it made.

Just as his magic faded away, Gaster strolled into the room with a focused gleam in his eyes. Pulling up a chair he sat across from Sans. He was so relieved the Doc didn’t walk in on him.

“Sans, I have a job for you. If you can handle being a sentry, lab assistant and something else that is.” Gaster stared at Sans intently.

“Depends, what it is.” He shrugged

“I am currently investigating if the human mages magic is directly linked to their emotions. I want you to study the new human carefully at all times. She’ll be your ward.” Gaster noticed Sans face and continued “Don’t give me that face, you can see her magic level and can study it at different emotional events.”

“Not interested, ask someone else.” Sans stated bluntly

“I can’t. I will not repeat this but you are best suited for this task.” Gaster stood, staring down at him “And it would be in your best interest to do this.” Sans could tell that due to Gasters tone of voice that he was being threatened and he did not want another one of Gasters punishments.

Swiftly Sans teleported to be in front of her cell. She didn’t even notice; she was sat on the bed with a look of intense focus. Her brows knitted together and her tongue stuck out slightly as she span the coloured squares on the puzzle cube.

A menacing grin crossed Sans’ face as he suddenly smacked the glass. Sunshine screamed as she jumped to her feet and threw the cube, it hit the glass right where Sans hand was resting on the other side. She stood there now, arms folded and frowning disapprovingly at him. He teleported to be inside the cell with her.

“Do you enjoy going around scaring people?” She attempted to scold him but Sans didn’t care.

“Yup” He shrugged, eyes wandering down to her chest.

He never thought he’d be jealous of fabric skeleton hands. If she noticed his stare, she didn’t say anything.

“What do you want?” She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“That offer to hang out still on the table?” Sans asked. She looked suspicious so he continued “Just really wanna piss Gaster off fer what he did. The asshole.”

“Alright!” She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. Sans felt his face flush with heat, that was another expression to add to his mental list.

“Alright, I’ll take ya out.” Sans smiled smugly as she looked at confused.

“Out? Like a date?” She wrinkled her noise in what he assumed was disgust and suddenly he was very angry.

“Fuck no! I meant outside.” He snarled “Why the fuck would I go on a date with ya?”

“Why would anyone want to?” She laughed, a nervous laugh.

Sans rolled his eyes, as if she didn’t know how insanely hot she was. He snatched hold of her arm, pulling her so her chest was pressed against his own. He couldn’t help but feel proud of the obvious blush on her face as she stared at him with wide questioning eyes.

“Just so ya know, I ain’t getting involved if a monster attacks ya.” Sans grinned devilishly and she just frowned at him.

Before she even had a chance to open her mouth, he teleported so that the two of them were now standing in his favourite bar in Snowdin. Grillbys. He then pushed her away, she tripped and fell to the floor landing on her ass.

“Hey, watch it!” She yelled at him and then realised she was somewhere new and surrounded by monsters, she seemed to curl up into herself.

She looked terrified and everyone seemed to notice. Sans got a few strange looks from the patrons but he shrugged it off. They knew better than to question him about his work for Doctor Gaster. Sans wasn’t the strongest monster, hell if it wasn’t for his brother and Gaster he would have probably been dusted a long time ago.

Slowly she stood up and moved a little closer to Sans, probably clinging to something familiar while afraid. However, to his surprise, she stood up straight and smiled brightly at everyone.

“Sorry about the scene.” She waved awkwardly and glanced at Sans before speaking in a hushed tone to him “Why are we here?”

“I was hungry.” Sans shrugged “Look at me, I’m starved”

She covered her mouth and snorted a laugh into her palm, he raised a bonebrow at her and she just rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Yeah I can see you’re nothing but bones.” She smirked.

“You got a problem with bones?” Sans growled at her, it was probably meant to be a joke but he took it as an insult.  

“No” Her reply was unnaturally quick, she must have realised how creepy that sounded as she paled and waved her arms in front of her “I mean, it was a joke. I have no opinion of your bones, or any bones, good or bad.”

“That so?” He folded his arm, enjoying watching her squirm perhaps a little too much.

“Yep. No opinion about all of this.” She gestured to his whole body “However, your personality could do with a little work.” She grinned.

“Shut it, Sunshine.” He growled and made his way to the bar, the quiet click of her heels told him she was following.

He pulled himself onto a bar stool and turned to see Sunshine sitting on the stool next to him. She was staring at Grillby, his purple flames caught her attention almost instantly. When the flame elemental strut towards them, he lowered his tinted glasses at her before looking at Sans who then just shrugged.

“Hey, hot stuff.” Sans grinned.

“Hey, yourself.” Grillby, leaned against the bar with a wicked grin “Sans, where have you been hiding this delicate little flower?”

“Don’t even think about it Grillby, Gaster has already claimed her soul. Ya can’t charm it out of her.” Sans rolled his eyes and hooked his foot around her stool, pulling her closer to him.

The look on her face as the stool slide beside him made him chuckle, Grillby let out cackle of a laugh.

“Doctor Gaster may have claimed her soul but have you claimed the rest? Cause if not, I want dibs” Gaster wiggled his flame brows and practically purred at Sunshine before leaving to get Sans usual meal.

She seemed in awe of the simple, run down bar. She was so easily impressed Sans was sure Grillby could probably charm her out of her soul if he really tried. If not her soul, then charmed out of her pants at least.

The purple flame elemental in fancy black shirt and skinny jeans strut over and placed two plates of food on the bar. Sans is painfully reminded of the weeks’ worth of fun the two of them had before Frisk began the time jumps. Now that the collar keeps the brat from jumping around, it had been about two months for Grillby and a lot longer for Sans.

Sans looked down at the plate of fries and reached for the mustard, putting the bottle to mouth and taking a large chug. Sunshine’s disgusted gasp caught his attention and he turned to her with a smirk.

“What?” He asked

“That, what you just did, is gross.” She wrinkled her nose “You’re gross.”

“Don’t get saucy with me.” Sans grinned and after a moment Sunshine began to laugh.

“Your jokes aren’t funny, Sans” Grillby adjusted his glasses and sighed.

“Don’t be so hot-headed.” He was on a roll and Sunshine was now hiding her mouth as she laughed.

“Keep going like this and I might have to show you a real hot head.” Grillby winked and licked his lips.

His sudden flirty mood caused Sans to tighten his grip on the mustard bottle, squeezing it forcefully so the content exploded out of it and onto his shirt. At that, Sunshine laughed so much she almost fell off her stool.

He sat on his stool, looking at her as she calmed herself before sitting upright on the stool again. She had a slight colour to her cheeks as she ate her own fries that Grillby got for her before she glanced at him.

“You have something on your shirt.” She giggled.

“Shut the fuck up.” He was pissed off; so what if he held the mustard bottle a little too tight?

“Sorry.” To his surprise she shut down completely. Her body went ridged and eyes clouded over as if lost in memory. The rest of the meal went in awkward silence.

Once he was finished eating, he looked up at Sunshine again and she was just quietly watching her surroundings. Her plate was empty and she smiled at Grillby when he came to collect the plates.

“Thank you.” She glanced at Sans who just frowned before he thought of the best joke.

Instead of paying for the food, he was just going to leave her there and come back later to pay. He popped out of existence and found himself stood outside the bar. Hands in his pockets he waited for a few moments, wondering how long to leave her alone and panicky. Just as he was about to stroll back in the bar door flew open and she walked out, with her head held high.

“Thanks again, Grillby.” She called back

“No, thank you!” Came his purred reply.

Suddenly Sans felt his soul twist painfully as he looked at his Sunshine's slightly scorched lips.

“Oh, there you are. Don’t worry about the tab. I sorted it.” She grinned.

 


End file.
